LotR Scene Maker
The LotR Scene Maker is an expansive dress up game where you can create characters from Middle Earth, the setting of the Lord of the Rings books by J. R. R. Tolkien . It also includes items specifically from The Hobbit movies as well, and you can make characters from any of these stories, as well as your own characters. This game is a collaboration between DollDivine and AzaleasDolls . It is in the same style as the popular Tudors and Game of Thrones scene makers. Races This scene maker boasts five fully customizable races - Humans, Elves, Wizards, Hobbits, and Dwarves, and includes a personality quiz to choose what race you are. Naturally, the Hobbits and Dwarves have a shorter, stouter body type than the other three races. Dwarves are canonically taller than Hobbits, but for the sake of the game, they use the same base body. Even though female Wizards and Dwarves are basically nonexistent in Tolkien’s works, and especially the film adaptations, you can still choose from female or male options of the races, with full, magnificent wardrobes. The Hobbits and Dwarves were worked on and released first, as their own games. These individual scene makers have slightly different options than the full LotR maker, which makes them still valuable as standalone dress up games. Every race shares the same facial features, hairstyles, and drag and drop sections, but each has a full set of clothing options for themselves. The only exception are the female Dwarves, who have the option to have facial hair. The Hobbits and Dwarves can only wear their own clothing style, but the Men, Elves, and Wizards can all wear the same clothing. This decision was probably made in that Hobbits and Dwarves rarely come in contact, and live in very different areas of Middle Earth, so they wouldn’t share clothing styles. When you choose either Human, Elf, or Wizard, there will be clothing options that will be “shaded out” - items that aren’t specifically designed to be worn by that race, but you can choose the non-canon items anyway for your character to wear. You can also mix and match the ‘types’ or clothing, so your Human could wear Elf, Wizard, and Human garb. Unlike previous scene makers, there is no limit to how many dolls you can create in one page. You could create the entire Fellowship of the Rings, or even the entire party of Dwarves in The Hobbit, without anything stopping you. The only limit is the limit of what your computer and your Flash player can handle. Drag and Drop Options In this scene maker there are four drag and drop layering options - in front of the doll, behind the doll, under the hair, and under the hand. These different ‘layers’ open up many possibilities for customization, and leave the finished doll with a more streamlined look, rather than have bits and pieces of D&D items hovering over hands, hair, or anything else. Your characters can truly hold items like swords, bows, and even turkey legs. There are four drag and drop pages, filled to the brim with lore-friendly items to decorate the dolls. The first page is hair, with gorgeous braids and flowing locks. The next three are at the end of the character menu. The first is filled with magnificently detailed jewelry, as well as tattoos, scars, and even delicate elven embroidery to put on gowns. The second page has all sorts of weapons to equip, as well as a basket, a pipe, flowers, food, animal friends...and even an excellently-drawn Gollum peeking up from the bottom of the page. This page also has the most magnificent loaf of bread to ever be included in any game. The final page is strictly for staffs - where you can customize your own, based off of the staffs of the Wizards in the films. They come in two parts to make it easier to adjust with the hands of the character. You can even make them glow! Some drag and drop items are taken from the Tudors or Game of Thrones makers, because of how they would fit into the game theme. Undoubtedly, recycling these items gave more time to work on the equally gorgeous new items drawn for the Middle Earth universe. Popular Culture In the first drag and drop item section, along with lore-friendly spectacles, are bright pink shutter shades. This is a reference to the Tumblr fandom joke of “Dwarf Racist Party King Thranduil”, who is often depicted in swagtastic shutter shades. The glasses were met with delight from community members who were aware of the joke, and others were just confused. Regardless, the addition brought on a slough of funny “swag” dolls being uploaded to DollDivine. 2014-07-12_21-21-39--199_27_128_165--Member-Submitted.jpg|"Ingerlize" by AbigailNZ111|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/AbigailNZ111-2894697 2014-07-14_14-14-32--141_101_105_130--Member-Submitted.jpg|"The Crow - Eric Draven" by Kytheira|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/Kytheira-2895065 2014-02-22_1-01-04--103_31_5_61--LotR-Hobbit-Doll.jpg|"Sultana for Matar" by Inanna|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/Inanna-2742197 2014-05-03_8-08-03--173_245_55_226--LotR-Hobbit-Doll.jpg|"Cherry Garland and Gold" by SaralynArati|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/SaralynArati-2860467 2014-04-30_16-16-19--173_245_55_214--LotR-Hobbit-Doll.jpg|"The Boy King Tutankhamun and Wife Ankhesenamun" by TheLadyAranel|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/TheLadyAranel-2856172 2014-03-23_1-01-33--67_249_96_149--LotR-Hobbit-Doll.jpg|"The Spring Monarch (For Innana)" by ChanelNadine|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/LotR-Hobbit/ChanelNadine-2794937